Mirrored
by Blackcat0989
Summary: A battle between the Seals and Angels. AU


_This is a random story I had to write for school. I liked it and worked really hard on it so I thought I'd upload it here instead of it collecting electronic dust. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999_

* * *

><p>Night fell over the empty city, with the streets deserted and the doors of rundown warehouses glinting in the light of the crescent moon. The windows of surrounding houses and apartment blocks were boarded up, the inhabitants hiding inside with fearful anticipation. They knew what was coming. Everyone did.<p>

The sound of boots on stone shattered the silence, the rhythmic _tap tap_-ing followed by the whisper of a long trench coat and the high screech of metal rubbing against the rock. A figure wrapped in darkness approached the warehouses, the moon flashing off the slender sword in his hands and the purple of his eyes. He stopped, glancing left and right before letting out a soft whistle.

Shapes emerged from the shadows, six figures stepping from the darkness to wait behind him. One came forward to stand by his side, his white coat in sharp contrast with the black of his leader's clothes.

"Will they come?" he asked, green eyes staring straight ahead. "Are you sure this isn't just a hoax?"

"He'll come." The other said, his voice as soft as a whisper but full of authority. The green-eyed man looked down at him and he glanced up, amethyst eyes shining. "_They_ will come. They wouldn't lie, it hurts their pride."

"I believe in you, Kamui."

"Subaru." Kamui turned to face forward again while emerald eyes continued to stare down at him.

"All of us do."

"Thank you for that." Kamui nodded, smiling gently as he twirled the gilded sword. His smile dropped a second later. "Here they come."

Seven shadows detached from the alleyways opposite and the Seals drew their weapons, flowing into their fighting stances. Subaru stepped back, a silvery gun appearing in his hand.

"Fuuma," Kamui greeted, looking disgusted. The blade no longer spun.

"Kamui." A young man stepped forward, his black trench coat swirling around his legs and red eyes giving him a demonic look. "Are you ready? Tonight, your reign ends."

Kamui smirked. "We'll see about that," he said coldly. "After all, keeping power here is like a balancing act, kind of like life.

"Don't you think?"

Fuuma sneered and held up his own weapon, a sword almost identical to Kamui's. "Well then, let's get to it, shall we?"

He rushed forward, blade swinging in a silver and gold arc, his moves mirrored by Kamui. Or was Fuuma the mirror? The two moved in tandem, almost as if they could tell what the other would do.

As if by signal, the members of each side attacked, each one pairing up with someone on the other. The sound of gunshots and the clash of steel on steel rang through the air, fury and hatred crackling through the air like lightning.

The two leaders circled around each other as if they were dancing, moving with a liquid grace as they ducked and weaved and slashed at each other. The two were evenly matched, neither gaining an advantage over the other until they leapt apart, breathing hard.

Kamui's eyes seemed to flash from purple to gold as Fuuma stared at him, his own red eyes thoughtful. Then he nodded and stepped back, his weapon returning to its hidden sheath.

"You win for now, Kamui," he said, his followers immediately cutting off their own fights to return to his side. The Seals followed suit and returned to Kamui, taking up positions behind him. "But this isn't over yet. I'll have more fun with you soon enough."

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you'll try, but who said I'd let you have it?"

Fuuma smirked. "I did, of course." He turned away. "See you next time, _little one_."

Kamui hissed and threw a dagger from a hidden pocket of his coat, the blade clattering to the ground uselessly as Fuuma stepped out of its trajectory and raced away. "Don't call me that," Kamui muttered, collecting his knife as his former friend's laugh echoed around him. He turned and glided past the rest of the Seals, an air of irritation hovering around him.

"Let's go," he snapped. He glared at Subaru when he chuckled, then at all the others as they too started snickering. He disappeared into the darkness, his black coat merging with the darkness around him. The Seals followed, stifling their laughter as they returned to the place they called home.

"Time to prepare for the next fight," Fuuma sighed, looking down at Kamui from a nearby rooftop. "And next time, I will win. As you said, life is a balancing act. And I sure don't want to be the one to fall.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it. Please review.<em>


End file.
